


Something  Meow-nificent

by AGL03



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fluff, Kittens, deke being adorable, fitzsimmons family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGL03/pseuds/AGL03
Summary: Deke finds a surprise when he's cleaning out the barn.  Fluff ensues.





	Something  Meow-nificent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [recoveringrabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/recoveringrabbit/gifts).



“Jemma!”

The panicked voice screamed from somewhere in the distance. Jemma immediately dropped the mug she had been washing into the sink and ran onto the back porch without drying her hands. 

It had been less than a month since the unconventional family had arrived at the small house on the outskirts of RIver’s End. Less than a month since they had brought Fitz home from 6 months in Space. And with less than a month until their little miracle was due. 

Upon Fitz’s return, it had been an easy decision to move out of the LIghthouse but with Shield still getting back on its feet they wanted to stay close. Holding off on their dream of Scotland until at the very least after the baby came.

“Jemma!” The voice screamed again as Deke appeared running across the field. He’d turned up a few weeks after they’d dropped off Coulson. Their grandson taking the news of Fitz’s death and need to be rescued nearly as hard as Jemma. And like his Grandparents had thrown himself into the work of getting one of their own home. 

“Shhh,” Jemma admonished as he came to a skidding halt in front of her. “Fitz is finally sleeping.” A common cold taking her husband down harder than any Hydra agent ever had. 

“In the barn,” Deke said as he gently tugged Jemma along, always mindful of her ever-swelling belly. “I was cleaning it up a bit to surprise you guys so you could get that lab going you won’t stop talking about and I moved a box and there is cat making the most awful noise.”

Cat’s were nothing new around their house as a number of strays had quickly learned that both Fitz and Deke would melt with some sad eyes or rubbing against their legs. Providing them with a seemingly never-ending stream of treats. 

“I think its hurt,” Deke said tugging a bit harder. 

“It’ll be okay Deke,” Jemma assured as they entered the barn. She was immediately stunned by the amount of progress Deke had made. “Deke this is simply wonderful Thank Yo-” she started only to be tugged over to the corner.

Deke screamed when he got to the box again, “She’s bleeding! There is blood everywhere!” He wailed. Grandfather and Grandson were more alike than either one would ever admit.

Jemma knelt down and had to stifle a laugh, there was indeed blood and all manner of a mess as four little kittens had just made their way into the world. The Mother Cat already setting to work cleaning them up.

“It’s okay Deke, she has just had a litter of kittens,” Jemma said easing herself onto the dusty floor to watch the mothers progress.

“Kittens?! Really? As in cute and cuddly baby cats?” Deke asked excitedly dropping down to sit next to Jemma and peer into the box once more.

“Oh my God, she is eating it! Why is she eating it?” He cried again, this time earning an annoyed look from the mother who paused her work for only a moment.

“It’s perfectly natural,” Jemma said. “Why don’t you run back to the house for me and get a box filled with some towels. We’ll move them up to the house so we can watch them better.”

“Can I keep them in my room?” Deke asked already excited again.

Jemma smiled kindly, “If you like. We can pick up food and other supplies when we run to pick up dinner.”

Deke quickly scampered away to get the box.

\---------------------------------------------

Fitz still felt foggy when he opened his eyes as he looked around their room. It was dark out but the room was warm and smelled strongly of Lavender that had been in the cream Jemma had applied to his chest earlier. 

He tried to sit up only making it a few inches before he was hit with another wave of dizziness and laid back down with a groan. No one had warned him that his immune system would be slightly compromised after being frozen for so long. 

Giving up on getting upright he tried to move his legs into a more comfortable position only to find a heavy lump between them. 

Wearily he forced his head up to see a furry ball curled between his legs and a cat’s face staring back at him with 4 kittens nursing.

“Jemma?” He called his voice cracking with uncertainty. 

Fitz was now convinced he was seeing things when Deke suddenly appeared in the door with a wide smile on his face and a camera in his hand.

“We had kittens!” he said proudly sitting on the chair next to the bed and holding up his tablet. “I was reading and one of the articles said that a cat cuddling can be soothing to someone who is sick. So if one is good five must be better!”

“Jemma went to get dinner and will be back soon,” Deke continued oblivious to Fitz’s look of shock. 

“She said I could name them and I picked names from that Hercules movie we watched the other night...like you named the Dwarves after Snow White’s. The mother is Hera, then there is Athena, Artemis, Apollo, and Zeus,” he added going down the line. 

Some of the haze had lifted and Fitz couldn’t help but smile seeing Deke’s excitement and had to admit the cat curled between his legs was a bit soothing...and cute. 

“I have their bed all set up in my room so they won’t keep you up at night, you guys need to sleep now before the baby comes. Jemma said we can’t keep them all, but I could have one or two as long as I promised to take care of them. But we can ask some of the agents down at the Lighthouse if they or their families want them...”

Deke continued to talk until Jemma arrived with dinner and supplies. Upon which he ate his dinner before taking the supplies to his room to get them set up. Leaving Jemma with Fitz and the cats.

“One or two?” He asked over his cup of soup.

Jemma made sure the Athena was done nursing before she picked up the small kitten and stroked her lightly. “The more the merrier,” she said. "Besides we have twenty-something years of birthdays to make up for here."

\---------------

8 Weeks Later

The Fitzsimmons household was silent despite it being the middle of the afternoon. 

Jemma had awoken first Mackenzie nestled in her arms and Jemma felt her heart swell at the sight of their precious daughter in her arms. She placed a tender kiss to her forehead before getting up from the rocker she’d fallen asleep in and carefully laid Mackenzie in her bassinette to sleep a bit longer.

Knowing she would be hungry soon Jemma headed for the kitchen to get herself something to eat before she woke. As she made her way to the living room a pair of gentle snores alerted her to where Fitz and Deke had gotten off too. Slumbering on the couch and recliner with Athena and Artemis curled on their chests respectively. 

Jemma smiled fondly at her boys before snapping a quick picture for her collection. 

As for Hera, Apollo, and Zeus. They had indeed found homes at the Lighthouse. Daisy had taken Apollo, Mack and Elena Zeus, and May Hera.


End file.
